Human
by littleDummy
Summary: El Rey del Infierno también tiene una debilidad, y es un viejo cascarrabias y alcohólico.


Huolaps! (?

No me acostumbro demasiado a subir lo que escribo, de hecho me da bastante vergüenza subir este one-shot que he escrito en no más de 30 minutos, pero realmente SHIPPEO MUCHÍSIMO EL BROWLEY Y NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ HAY TAN POCOS FICS DE ELLOS SI SON SUPER CANON Y OS ODIO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS PORQUE ME OBLIGAÍS A AÑADIR MIS PROPIOS FICS AL FANDOM.

Hum.

Algunas aclaraciones:

1. Para el fic, he usado las alturas reales, es decir, 1'85 Bobby. 1'73 Crowley.

2. Siento si me ha salido un poco OOC, pero realmente este fic es un headcanon de los sentimientos de Crowley hacia Bobby así que (¿?

3. Los personajes no son míos, pero ojalá fuera así.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer suavemente en el cristal empañado, frente al que reposaba un hombre, retumbado en un rojo sofá color sangre y bebiendo un caro whisky, Craig.

Mordió levemente el borde del vaso mientras dejaba su mente divagar. Como Rey del Infierno no podía permitirse muchos momentos de descanso, los demonios son mucho más complicados de entrenar de lo que parecen. Estúpidos e impulsivos, cabezotas pero siempre sin tener idea de qué hacer. Mucho caos pero no saben obedecer a menos que no te tengan miedo. Una suerte que eso ya lo hubiera conseguido hace tiempo. Aunque quizás no era eso lo que pasaba por la cabeza del demonio.

Giró sobre aquel sofá individual y miró al fuego, aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Ya siquiera recordaba prácticamente los sentimientos humanos ¿Quizás sintió alegría alguna vez? La rabia solía acompañarle cuando veía a los Winchester merodeando sobre sus asuntos. O cuando sus órdenes no eran cumplidas, aunque la rabia es más de demonios que de humanos. Al menos aquello pensaba Crowley.

Pero desde hace poco, comenzaba a experimentar sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Tristeza, soledad, agonía, pero el más impactante sin duda era el amor. No lo comprendía. Jamás había sentido cariño por nada ni por nadie que no fuera su propio culo. Nunca había sentido la tentación de proteger nada más que su amado Craig y su "pequeño" perro. Pero esta vez era diferente, lo que sentía no era un cariño normal, sino uno que sobrepasaba los límites. Uno que no creía que ningún demonio hubiera llegado a sentir por nadie.

Y justo ahí se acabó su momento de paz. De un momento a otro se encontraba en esa asquerosa cabaña que tan bien conocía. Avanzó haciendo resonar sus pasos por la mugrienta madera. Era obvio quién lo había llamado y para qué, aunque aquello que tenían que discutir era algo que el demonio prefería mantener en secreto. Y ahí estaba, con la camisa a medio abrochar, los pantalones mal colocados y observando toda la sala de una manera paranoica que a Crowley en cualquier momento le hubiera sido motivo de burla, cualquier momento menos aquel.

-Buenos días princesa. ¿Tan poco tiempo puedes aguantar sin mí? -Bromeó con ese tono sarcástico que se acostumbraba a poner, mientras se movía hacia la cocina, evitando el contacto con el viejo alcohólico.

-Chúpame las bolas, Crowley. -Gruñó Bobby, con ese humor que le caracterizaba mientras le miraba de reojo, como si no quisiera que el otro se diera cuenta de aquello.- Quería aclararte que…

-"Sólo fue sexo. Estaba muy desesperado y estás muy bueno Crowley." -Le cortó con un tono bromista, recogiendo una naranja que parecía haberse caído de ese frutero que sólo el menor de los Winchester tocaba.- Lo sé, cariño. No nací ayer.

-Si no te conociera diría que eso ha sonado… molesto. -Afirmó el pelirrojo, colocándose la gorra con nerviosismo y un suave sonrojo que cruzó sus mejillas, acto que hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara, y varias maldiciones aparecieron en su mente dirigidas a si mismo.

-Quizás es que tú quieres que suene así, querida. -Se carcajeó. Aunque notaba como algo dentro de él comenzaba a hacer daño, como algo dentro de él comenzaba a clavarse, algo mucho peor que beber agua bendita, o al menos dolía mucho más.

-¿No puedes sentir nada, no es así, Crowley? -Preguntó Bobby en un tono más serio y decidido mientras caminaba hacia adelante, observando como el demonio se distraía pasando lanzando la naranja de mano a mano, gesto que detuvo al escuchar la pregunta del otro.

-¿Qué significa esa pregunta, Robert? -Dejó la naranja sobre la mesa y se acercó a un paso lento a aquel chico, poniéndose peligrosamente cerca del mayor, consiguiendo poner nervioso a este, que sólo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué debería de significar algo? -Devolvió la pregunta, algo aturdido por los recuerdos de la noche anterior volviendo a su mente. Aquellos besos, las caricias, las respiraciones agitadas…

Crowley se acercó de nuevo a él, cortando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Las alturas se diferenciaron más en aquel momento y aunque el demonio fuera el más bajo con diferencia Bobby se sintió pequeño ante aquellos ojos avellana clavados en él. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no tuvo tiempo de emitir ningún sonido, el Rey del Infierno ya había tirado de su camisa y unido sus labios en un beso que quizás fuera demasiado agresivo para una persona normal, pero no para el cazador que lo devolvió de la misma manera.

Mantuvieron sus labios unidos durante unos segundos que para los dos, se hicieron eternos, pero en seguida aquello fue cortado por el demonio, que mantenía esa sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su anterior lugar. Bobby se pasó la mano por los labios limpiandolos sin ninguna suavidad.

-¿Te ha quedado claro con eso, amor? Soy el Rey del Infierno. -Dijo con sorna mientras cogía un cuchillo de la mesa y lo clavaba de una sola estacada en la naranja, haciendo que el zumo saliera y manchara casi toda la mesa, incluído algunos de esos libros que el pelirrojo tenía sobre ellos.- Yo no tengo sentimientos.

-Me acabas de demostrar lo contrario. -Las palabras del hombre de la gorra descorcentaron en cierta manera al demonio.- Lo veo, Crowley. Te veo a ti. No al puto, cabrón y gilipollas de ojos negros. -Susurró como si dijera un conjuro o algo mucho peor. Esta vez era él el que se acercaba y sostenía los hombros del más bajo, examinándolo.- Anoche estuve pensando… Cuando te fuiste. No te consideré más que un error al principio. Pero… no estaba dormido cuando volviste. Y te noté abrazarme. -Bobby se mantuvo serio mientras lo contaba, y finalmente lo pegó contra él en un abrazo algo inexperto.-

Crowley abrió la boca en un intento de rechistar pero ¿Qué podía decir? Le habían pillado. Bobby Singer había visto su parte humana, esa escondida que ni sus pequeños cachorros habían visto. Al principio le pareció una pésima idea pero poco a poco… se dió cuenta. Quizás no era tan malo que el cazador fuera su punto débil. Quizás sólo debía luchar por él y protegerlo. Quizás podria ser humano con una sola persona en la tierra, el infierno y donde fuera. Quizás simplemente podría, por una vez, aprender a amar algo.

-Bobby Singer, te declaro de mi propiedad aquí y ahora. -Susurró, uniendo sus labios en un rápido y fugaz beso, abrazándose a el más alto.


End file.
